Looking for my Daddy
by Chrissydoodlez-XD
Summary: What if Gwen got pregnant. With Duncan's child. What if they got into a fight and haven't seen eachother for 15 years. What if their daughter risks all to meet her father and to bring her parents back together. And what if her daughter has a "friend" to help.
1. Chapter 1

*Gwen's P.O.V*

I smiled looking down at my daughter, she would never know her father, never be able to... Oh, this is just my fault as well as him. I should have never fought with him.

I should've told him I love him. I should've told him he was going to be a daddy. But no, stupid ol' Gwen just fought with him.

I guess that is what i am. I'm stupid.

This is how it happened:

_I was sixteen and he was the same age. It was after total drama and we realized that we lived a block down from each other, funny right? Me and him were closer than glue, closer than...anything. He knew everything about me and i knew everything about him. He told me he loved me and i felt the same way. _

_I was walking to house, to tell him that i was pregnant. Hopefully, he'd know what to do. I walked into his home being greeted by his mother and father and his older brothers. Surprisingly, he had no sisters. They love me and they told me that hopefully Duncan marries me. Which i find sweet because Duncan was blushing like crazy. I walked up to his room and saw him sitting there smiling . "Hey Sunshine." He said causing me to smile. I always tell him that i hate being called that but he knows that i secretly love it. _

_"Hi" I said sitting next to him on his bed. _

_"Gwen, i gotta tell you something..." _

_"Ok, i gotta tell yu something too." _

_"Ok, Gwen you know i am completely in love with you. I'm so sorry that i did this but please just listen ok?" He said and i nodded. "Last night Courtney told me to come over and i did. She said that she needs to talk to me about you. She said something happened to you and i went. When i went there she kissed me and Gwen i tried to pull away but-" _

_"But? " I asked feeling the tears go down my cheeks. _

_"I kissed back. IT MEANT NOTHING I SWEAR!" He said putting his hands on my shoulder but i only cried more..._

*End Of Flashback*

The rest was just so bad. We never forgave each other, we never said sorry, we never talked again or even saw each other. He was my best friend. I have his child who is my life. My mother helped me and i work as an artist and i do some journalism.

My daughter is now fifteen and i am so proud of her. She has natural black hair and she died a couple streaks of her hair green...Like Duncan's mohawk. Her eyes are a dark teal color. Well, they're darker than Duncan's . But her skin was pale like mine.

She can be a mini Duncan. She is just like him but with a few qualities of me...Or maybe i'm just too wrapped up in not seeing Duncan for so long. She gets introuble..alot . But even though she might go against my rules, like the time she got her highlights or her second ear pierce, she loves me. She tells me everyday and i do the same.

She wants to meet her father..but i don't know what to do. I don't even have his number.


	2. Chapter 2

*Angel's P.O.V*

I woke up to my mother screaming for me to wake up. 'I hate mornings.' I'm more of a night owl. I got up, took a quick shower, brush my teeth, and got dressed. I went downstairs and saw my mother making me some coffee, she knows everything about me...It's weird because i didn't even tell her most of the stuff.

I always told her that i wanted to meet my dad, i don't want to hurt her but i want to meet him so bad. Maybe if i even knew what he looks like. "Morning mom." I said and she smiled handing me my coffee. My mom is like my best friend, i trust her with everything but..I just want to meet my dad, you know what i mean?

"Morning, Angel can you promise me something?" She asks. She named me Angel because i was sorta a "miracle". I was born premature and i wasn't breathing. She named me Angel after the Angels for saving me and she said i look like an Angel.

"Sure." I said putting my hands in my pockets. Another thing is that my mother doesn't care how i dress.

"Try not to get in trouble today?"

"Mom, you know that would be a miracle." I said and she laughed. "But Mom?"

"Yeah, honey?" She said and i gulped preparing myself for saying it.

"When am i going to meet dad?" I asked and she stayed quiet. "I mean you always say how i'm like him. I want to see where i get my stubbornness from"

She laughed and said "I think that you get that from both of us."

"But mom-"

"Hon, you are going to miss the bus to school. Go, i really don't want you to be sent home again." She said and i just left. I didn't want to fight again over this. I'll just find him myself.

Plus my mother is always a little depressed without him. You can tell by the way she talks about him, when she thinks about him, she just is in love with him. And I'm going to bring them back together. I swear to that.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked onto the bus and saw him. That stupid kid. We hardly get along and we sorta hate each other. My mother isn't friendly with his mother but we both have one thing in common. We both don't know our father. His name is Alejandro Jr. Scotts, his mother is Heather Scotts. My mother knew her when they were younger and she stated that they hate each other.

Alejandro has dark brown hair and odd blue-green eyes . His skin is tan and my mother always says he looks exactly like his dad. My mom also said that his father is named Alejandro...Wow, must've loved each other a lot. My mom also said something about a show that they were on but i wasn't interested.

To be honest, he is good-looking. He usually has girls throwing themselves at him. Which i never do. Thats why he just loves to bother me. No one knows about his father but my mom and she told me. Alejandro doesn't even know that i know.

I saw Amy, Bridgette and Geoff's daughter. She's a pro surfer and is a vegetarian, also a party animal. She has blonde hair and hazel eyes. But has an older brother named Eddy. He was sitting in the back.

She was sitting next to Lashawna's daughter,Laniqua. She is a lighter tone than her mother but they have the same eyes. I'm not sure of her father.. I thinks its Harold or... I don't know. I mean we all talk but it's more that her and Amy are besties so i try not to get in it.

I saw Beth and Justin's daughter, my mother said that it was shocking that they got together. They both are rich so maybe that's why .They're daughters name is Sophie and she has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She is considered a "nerd" But she is pretty.

She is sitting next to Lindsey and Tyler's daughter, they are like the bestest of friends. You can say that the daughter is almost a recreation of her mother. Almost same face but Her daughter, Stacy is tanner and shorter. She also took her mothers brains.

Then they're is Owen and Izzy's (Or E-scope) twin daughters. One difference between them is that Rani has blue eyes and Nanni has green. They both have fiery red hair and they are very thin...Which is weird because they eat a lot!

Then behind them is Cody and Sierra's Son. His name is Cody Jr...His mother gave him his name. He looks more like his dad but has his mothers hight. To tell you the truth, he is exactly like his dad.

He is sitting next to Trent's son. I think his mother died during birth but his parents weren't married. His name is Louis and he has light brown hair and green eyes. He likes music and he plays several instruments.

Then there was Ezekiel son, our probably wondering who his mother is . His father tried to clone himself but he created his son by accident. Looks like everything like him and He named his son Hazari. We just call him Haz.

Justin cheated on Beth With Katie and they have twins. (Beth to this day doesn't know) Her son is named Justin and her daughter is named Sadie. Ypou know after her Bff. The twins have each others back but believe me when they fight...it's bad. They have dark hair and dark eyes.

Lindsay had an affair with Noah while Tyler left for the year because of his job...That leading into they're son who is named Dave. He is tall, light hair and he took his father's smarts.

To think Justin would stop having kids, nope. He had twins with Sadie...He must have a twin gene or something. (Beth still doesn't know of this). But anyway, she had a boy named Drake and another boy named Jake. They have a very light tan and dark hair and eyes.

Then Tyler found out Lindsay cheated and he cheated on her with Eva. Lets Just say she got a make-over by Lindsay but still is tough and a little scary. She had triplets. Yeah i know...Wow, they're a lot of twins in my class. Well, she had two boys and one girl. They have Black hair and brown eyes. The eldest and tallest is named Mike, The shorter son is named Joe and the daughter's name is Eva.

The only available seat was next to Alejandro. Great. Just great. I took my seat next to him and he smirked at me. "What?" I asked rudely and he laughed.

"Couldn't help yourself and sat next to me." He said

"As if, this was the only seat left. " I said and he laughed again "What the hell is so funny?"

"It's funny when i annoy you. You get so aggravated. "

"Whatever."

"Hmm...i can see."

"See what?"

"Why your dad left your mom." He said smirking and i felt like a ton of bricks hit me.

"He didn't leave her. They fought and never talked since." I said crossing my arms

"Sure but seeing that you look like your mom and you might act like her, i can tell why."

"That's it! You act like your life is so damn peachy! Where's your dad huh? He isn't there! You never met him and i never met mine. Now leave me the hell alone! Actually no, i'll save you the torture and i'll walk." I said getting up and got off at the stop walking to school.


	4. Chapter 4

I reached to school and grabbed my books. I turned my head seeing stupid Alejandro walking towards me. _'Why the is he walking towards me? Probably to make fun of me again.'_ He walked up closer and closed my locker. "Hey! I was getting my books!" I scolded but he just grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards the empty the side of the school. Dammit, this guy is strong. "Let go of me!" I screamed and he pulled me against the wall.

"How did you know of my father?" He asked, complete seriousness in his voice.

"My mother told me. Now answer my question, how did your parents split?"

"Why should i tell some weird Goth girl!?"

"Because i will tell everyone about your father!" I said

"Ok ok! Before my mother told him about me, they fought and never talked again." He said

"That's the same thing that happened with my parents!" I said and he chuckled "Why are you scared for people to know?"

"because..."

"Because?"

"It's embarrassing." He mumbled. "It's embarrassing that everyone knows who they're dad is but we don't." He said firmly grabbing my shoulders .

"You never met him?" I asked looking up at him.

"No, i don't even know what he looks like. "

"I don't even know what my dad looks like too." I said

"We have a lot in common."

"I guess we do." I said and he started to lean closer.

"Alejandro! Man i was looking everywhere for you!" I heard John say. We call him Johnny and he's DJ's son. "Oh, hi Angel."

"Hi." I said before getting out of Alejandro's grip. "Well, nice seeing you two. Now if you don't mind,I'm going to hack into the teachers computers." I said waving good-bye.

Was i seriously going to kiss that ...pretty boy freak? I really need to work on my nick names. I walked over to the locked room for teachers computer... Hmm.. Our principle wouldn't mind...Hopefully. I took the pin out of my hair and "Unlocked" the door. They tought me that in juive but my mom bailed me out before they can show me some real action.

I got unto the computer and got to work. Your probably wondering hat i'm doing, well, i'm finding my dad. It's very easy to find someone when you know what you're doing.

Might as well get busy.


	5. Chapter 5

*Angel's P.O.V.*

"AGHHHHH ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? STUPID F**K**G COMPUTER!" I screamed slamming my hands against the retarded computer. Ugh, I try to find my dad but it gives me some guy named Chris McLean! I'VE BEEN WORKING TWO WHOLE PERIODS AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!

Wait! He might know where he is!

Time to look this guy up! I smiled at the response. He does know where my dad is and..he knows Alejandro's dad too... He did look like he wanted to meet him but... He would just slow me down... But i would be doing him a huge favor that he'd repay me for. Plus i would be walking the streets with a complete hottie! WAIT ANGEL SNAP OUT OF IT!

I'll just tell him. I sighed as i unlocked the door and saw Cody Jr. with his ear to the door. "Oh, Hiya Angel! Well, just to say you look very pretty today... Not that you don't look pretty! I mean you are pretty everyday but..umm... hi?"

"Umm..Hi Cody." I said and his face brightened.

" YOU KNOW MY NAME! YOU SAID MY NAME! WAHOOO! I'M THE LUCKIEST MAN ALIVE!" He screamed and then started to run away screaming wahoo. _'Typical day.'_

I was going to ditch but I have to tell Alejandro... Not that i'm looking forward to it..It's just that... Oh whatever, the sooner i tell him the less weird i feel. Hopefully, it doesn't seem like i care about him...because i don't. I heard the bell ring and saw everyone pour into the halls.

I found Alejandro at his locker flirting with a bunch of girls. I rolled my eyes and walked over there, grabbing his wrist and pulling him outside. "Ew, what does the weird goth girl want with him? "I heard some girls say.

"Oh, you finally fell for the Alejandro charm?" He said in a cocky tone.

"As if!" I said back. "I really need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, what is it? I don't have all day." He said harshly and i rolled my eyes.

"I know where we can find your father." I said and he looked confused. I sighed and told him my whole plot. Find Chris McLean, force him to give us the address and boom we have our parents!

"Your nuts! What would we tell our parents!?"

"Well, i'm writing a note to mine saying im going to find my dad. PLus im dis-activating my phone. Incase she gets any ideas." I said and he smirked.

"You are one smart Chica." He said and i rolled my eyes.

"Your mom is not even Latin or Spanish or whatever the hell you are!"

"Yes but my father is. My mother has made me learn it fluently so i might not notice i say it."

"Whatever. " I said "When do you suppose we leave?"

"We?"

"Umm..yeah, unless you hack into the computer yourself and find the address' and crap. It took me forever! Like two whole periods to be exact! And if you go and hack it trust me the computers aren't very nice!"

"Well to a face like yours.. but a face like mine, they would be happier and more helpful than they were to you. Your so stupid you couldn't even find their address! Just some guy who would find it for us! "

"Well you're so stupid that you probably don't know how to hack into a computer! And you are deffantly going to need my help! So if you wanna come then meet me at the park across the street! i'm leaving at ten so you better be there at least at nine! "

"Fine but if your such a smart Chica then what am i going to tell my mom? What would i have to bring? And where are we going?"

"Ok, tell your mom the truth but if you want to lie and hurt your mother even more then just say you're at a friend's house! Just bring change of clothes, don't bring your phone, just get a book full of numbers. Oh, and bring all the money you can find. "

"Ok, but where are we going?" he asked and i bit my lip.

"Well, i'm going to make us fake ID's incase we need them and we are walking to the other side of Canada." I said **(A/N- i really think that they are in Canada but i am not so sure and if you don't like it you can picture somewhere else. Sorry if i get it wrong)** His face looked shocked.

"FAKE ID! Estás fuera de tu mente maldita!" He screamed

"Sorry, i don't speak the language you speak."

"I said that you are out of your damn mind! Have you ever been caught!?"

"Not with the fake ID but i was caught robbing a bank. It was bad, but i escaped but they found me and then i got bailed." I said about to walk away.

"Nothing seriously bad will happen right?"

"Nope."

"Fine i'll meet you at nine at the park."


	6. Chapter 6

*Angel's P.O.V*

I was about to walk away until i heard him say. "Where you going?"

"I'm going to ditch.." I responded and saw him roll his eyes.

"Always such a delinquent?"

"Yup, runs in the blood." I responded.

"Don't ditch."

"Why?"

"Because what if the teachers ask me about you since they obviously saw us."

"Oh, just say i ditched or there was an emergency. "

"You're worse than i thought."

"Why thank you. Your uglier up close." I said walking away. The only reason why i'm ditching is because i have to pack cloths and then other stuff we might need. I would've done right after school or after detention for missing two whole periods but my mother sometimes leaves work early . I don't want her to expect ANYTHING. I try talking to her about my dad but she just tells me that i'm like him and that i shouldn't know.

Well, i am going to meet him if it is the last thing i do. You all might think that im being weird or stupid of saying that but you have no idea how it feels to grow up with no dad at all. If you do, then you know what i'm going through. I felt bad for Alejandro, only because he doesn't have his dad either...But what would really hurt if you saw your dad with another women.

But let's not think like that. I grabbed my clothes, phone book, all the cash that i found and...what else? Oh i got it! I walked over to my dresser and put on the necklace my dad gave my mom. He customized it himself. It's a black shaped heart and it has a skull in the middle. At the bottom of the skull it says im always yours. If you open it up then it has a picture of my dad and mom...But that was when they were younger.

I got everything and realized how much time has passed. _'__Wow, it was eight-thirty...Where's mom?' _ As soon as i thought that i heard my mother come inside.

"Honey! I'm home!" She said and i went downstairs. "How was school?"

"it was...good."

"You skipped didn't you?"

"You know me so well." I said and she smiled.

"Just like your father."

"Would be better if i actually met him."

"Angel, you know why-"

"No i don't! You were just too scared to tell him! I don't care if you two fought! You should've thought about me when you were fighting with him!"

"I-I-"

"And you should've at least e-mailed him or something but no! You were too busy thinking about yourself to even give a damn about me!"

"Go to your room!"

"GLADLY!" I screamed going into my room slamming the door. Ok, i didn't mean that fight to happen. It just did. I sighed as i wrote th note.

_Dear mom,_

_ I'm sorry if you want me to never meet my father or some other oblivious reason but i have to meet him. Like you said, i'm exactly like him! Don't worry, i'm not completely alone but yeah... You wouldn't understand. Bye. I love you._

_From,_

_Angel. _

I guess that's good. I sighed and grabbed my bag and snuck out of the window to the park.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat on the bench waiting and waiting for stupid Alejandro. That idiot, it's 10:30! That's it, i'm leaving. I got up and was about to leave until i heard Alejandro scream "WAIT! I'M HERE!" I turned and saw Alejandro panting, his backpack on the floor and him on his knees.

"Why were you late?" I asked rudely crossing my arms.

"I had a fight with my mother and i had to pack."

"You could've packed after school. "

"I had detention."

"Oh, i'm shocked i wonder what you did. Wear too much cologne? "

"No! Because i missed most of my class thanks to you."

"Oh, your welcome." I said smiling and he rolled his eyes

"Whatever, so where is this Chris guys house anyway?" He asked and i showed him the paper and he sighed. "That's pretty far. Do you have the fake ID's? "

"Yup, here you go." I said handing them to him and he smiled. "What?"

"Where did you get this picture of me?"

"Amy sent it to me." I said and he laughed

"She likes me. "

"Someones being Cocky."

"Well, it's true! But anyway, i know how we can get there."

"How?" I asked and he smirked

"You might not like the idea-"

"Just tell me!" I interrupted

"Fine, Louis's dad Trent is having a concert thing on the other side of Canada. He invited me and he said i can bring someone..."

"So i'll be stuck in a car full of boys?"

"Yeah. "

"When will they be leaving?"

"Everyone is supposed to meet at his house tonight."

"Oh, great. Let's just go. " I said and we headed towards his house. This is going to suck, but it's worth it. For my dad i mean..Not for being with Alejandro. Like i would never think that.


	8. Chapter 8

We started to walk and i just felt nervous. I don't know why but i did and it was scary. Not that i was walking alone with Alejandro, or that it was so late. Only because Trent was my mom's ex. THis could be a very awkward trip. I turned and saw Alejandro in deep thought. "Hey are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah i'm fine." He said and i walked father than him. If he was too busy thinking then i shouldn't be waiting on him.

I started to cross the street but i heard a car honk. My head popped up and i saw the big car lights pointing at me. But it wouldn't stop speeding up. I felt shocked and scared and i felt like i couldn't move.

"WATCH OUT!" Alejandro screamed pushing me out of the way and landing on top of me. We just stared at each other and i bit my lip.

"Thanks for saving me." I said and he smirked.

"Hmm.. you should-be more careful." he said crossing his arms "Maybe your just a little too dangerous for your own good."

"Maybe i like it that way." I said crossing me arms "Have a taste of adventure."

"Yeah and it would kill you."

"At least i have fun."

"I do have fun!"

"Yeah playing with girls."

"So? They are easy and make everything more...enjoyable."

"You're a disgusting pig!" i screamed and he smirked

"Such a dirty mind. I like it."

"Whatever Ale-weirdo." I said and he laughed

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Maybe."

"Look were here."

"Finally." I said and he knocked on the door. This is going to be a very long trip.


	9. Chapter 9

An older man opened the door...I'm guessing Trent's dad. He smiled at Alejandro but gave me a questionable look. _'Does this guy not know how to speak?' _

"Oh, this is my friend Angel. She is the girl Louis asked out." Alejandro said. More like Ale-stupid. _'WHY WOULD HE SAY THAT -'_

"Oh, hi! Alejandro she's your girlfriend?" Trent asked

"Ew, never. My mom is friends with hers so her mom asked mine if she could tag alone and i said yes. But we have to get off at the stop because we are staying with my aunt...Maria." Alejandro said. _'Not a bad liar...and it was a good lie too.' _

"Oh ok. By the way, Angel, who is your mom?" He asked and i felt scared.

"My mom is Gwen from the show-"

" I think he knows who you're talking about." Alejandro interrupted.

"No one was asking you." I said back to him.

"Oh, umm.. you two can come in." Trent said and we walked in. It's a little weird to be in your mom's Exs house...Just a little. " Louis room is upstairs to your left." He instructed mostly me since im new to the house.

I walked up the stairs in front of Alejandro "I like the view from here" He said and i glared

"You're a disgusting vermin." I said

"Why thank you Chica."

"Get the hell away from me." I responded knocking on the door that says Louis. He opened it and looked confused. Causing Alejandro having to re-say the whole lie.

"oh, ok. Well you don't mind bunking with a bunch of guys, right Angel?"

"Umm... Do you have a guest room?" I asked and he nodded.

"Follow me." He said leading me into a big guest room. "The bathroom is to your right and us guys are down the hall. "

"Ok and thanks Louis. " I said and he smiled.

"Anything for you." He said and i smiled. '_if only Alejandro said that.' _i thought

"Your really sweet. Thank you. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said and shut the door. I swear that kid makes me feel so bad but so does Cody. Ugh, it's sad that i really have to think of Alejandro... Not that i like him.. I NEVER EVER WILL LIKE ALEJANDRO!

I put on my pj's and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to the sound of screaming downstairs...Probably the guys. I got up and headed downstairs to see the guys throwing food around. "Oh hey Angel." Cody said and i smiled as a response. I'm not the best morning person. Say one bad thing and i could rip your head off.

"How was your sleep?" Cody asked trying to pop a conversation.

"It was good. How was yours?"

"Mine was good but we just mostly stayed up."

"Well i got the guest room. A room all to myself! Ha!" I said causing him to laugh. I could've sworn i saw Alejandro glaring out of the corner of my eye...Or i'n just seeing things.

"Hmm..true. It would've been easier sleeping and plus no one trying to prank you. "

"Ha! You guys wouldn't dare trying to prank me in my sleep."

"Maybe not but you should always try new things."

"Ha, i'd kill you." I joked and he smiled.

"But were friends! You can't kill your friend."

"Then don't prank me in my sleep."

"Fine, i'll try when your awake!" He said and i laughed

"Good luck."

"Thank you and i will succeed!" he said in a hilarious voice,

"Your too funny!" I said laughing so hard causing him to laugh too. None of the other guys noticed ..well besides Alejandro who walked over to us.

"What are you two laughing about." He said

"HEY AL WANNA HELP ME PRANK ANGEL?" Cody said weirdly causing me to laugh harder. Alejandro just looked confused and a little angry. " BUT WE CAN'T DO IT IN HER SLEEP BECUASE THEN SHE WOULD KILL US!" He added, sounding even more weird causing me to hold on to my stomach.

"Wow Angel i never seen you laugh this hard." Alejandro said.

"Oh trust me she laughed far by harder and worse." Cody said and i hit him. "See when me and Angel were younger my dad offered to babysit angel because ...well my dad still likes your mom and when ever Angel was upset and all i'd make her laugh." I saw a hint of jealousy in Alejandro's eyes...or maybe i'm seeing something again.

"Hmm...-"

"But that was when we were really young...Like elementry school young. Remember that one time i make soda go down your nose?" Cody interrupted and Alejandro laughed.

"Shut up! I was laughing and-"

"Excuses, lie you just can't admit how funny i am!" Cody interrupted me.

"Sure whatever floats your boat." I said and Cody laughed.

"So Alejandro got ideas for Angels prank?" Cody asked

"Hmm...I got one but we'll discuss it when she isn't here." Alejandro responded

"Oh haha, you guys are soo funny." i said "Not!"

"Guys i'll be right back." Cody said leaving with me Alejandro.

"So you and Cody?" Alejandro asked

"What? No! He is like a brother to me."

"Ohh...he seems to like you a lot."

"I know"

"So your just going to leave him hanging?"

"No, I am nice to him and i obviously joke with and all but im not going out with him or anything. "

"I can see that. He wants you to though."

"YEah i know."

"Probably crying because you don't feel the same." He said tormenting me.

"Way to make me feel better." I said rolling my eyes and he smirked.

"Well, i thought you should know." He said and i rolled my eyes "Are you ok?"

"Umm..right after you made me feel bad? Oh, i'm completely fine."

"Ok." He snickered.

"Wait what time are we leaving?"

"In an hour or so. " He answered and i went upstairs to get ready.


	11. Chapter 11

I looked at myself through the mirror, I had black short shorts and a gray tank-top. Oh and the necklace. I was never a make-up type of girl but i do wear it sometimes. I just put on mascara and maybe light gray eye shadow. I put on my weird colored sneakers and walked out with my bag heading downstairs.

"Hey, we going?" I asked

"Oh, Alejandro is just getting a few things. Here I'll take your bags." Louis said and i gave him my bag. He turned to walk away but then came back. "Might i say, you look very beautiful today."

"Oh...Umm.. thanks." I said getting red. Not that i like Louis it's just that no one really has liked me until this year..So it's all so weird and a little enjoyable.. But i can never play someone's heart. I turned my head and saw ale-hottie come down.. I MEAN ALEJANDRO! NOT HOT! NEVER HOT!

I felt like my heart melted, he had a white tank top with a black buttoned shirt. He had a few buttons unbuttoned, showing off his abs but most of it was covered up by the undershirt. He had dark shorts and sneekers...Wow.

"Hmm.." Alejandro said looking at me then turning. "We can leave now." He said and we all shifted in the car. I have to sit next to Alejandro in the far back...Shockingly he offered to sit next to me.

The music was loudly playing and everyone was singing and be happy but i was thinking of my mom. She must be going crazy trying to find me..I want her to know i'm safe but i don't have a cell phone... I looked over to Alejandro and he looked back. "Alejandro?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you hae a cell phone i can use? I didn't take mine."

"Umm.. yeah sure." He said handing me his cell phone. I blocked the number and called my mom, so she wouldn't call back. It rang about twice until i heard my mother's voice.

"Hello?" She said

"Mom? It's me..Angel."

"Honey, where are you!?"

"Well, i'm on the road."

"WITH WHO!?"

"Friends." I said

"So you did all this to go out with friends? " She said, her voice full of anger. She is trying acting it up, she knows why i did it.

"You know why." I said. "It's because of dad."

"Honey, come back!"

"No because that would mean that i can never see my father."

"He would only hurt you."

"NO! You fought with him. He didn't hurt you! Your brought it up to yourself." I said looking around and i noticed all the guys were just dancing and singing but Alejandro looked at me weirdly.

"I-I know." She said "And i'm sorry but what if he's too late. What if he is dead-"

"Then i would know that i actually tried."

"What about if he's married."

"Just because if he had a crazy retarded wife doesn't mean his sperm changed or his blood." I said and she sighed.

"What if he had a girlfriend?"

"Easy Peasy, ruin the relationship."

"Just come home!" She begged.

"Too late already left. Well, i can't go back now. Bye mom. " I said hanging up...I realized i haven't said i love you to her...Eh, one times isn't big...is it? I gave the phone back to Alejandro and he smirked.

"Bad girl gone wild." He said and i rolled my eyes playfully.

"You can say that. How long would it be til' we get there?"

"Maybe an hour or so."

"UGH! I'm going to sleep." I said leaning against the window and closed my eyes falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

My eyes fluttered open and everything seemed blurry. My head was laying on something warm, comfortable and just wow. I saw the boys getting up to leave and i rubbed me eyes, getting up. THen it hit me, i was on Alejandro! Aw dammit! Everything i thought about his chest was the complete opposite! He woke up too an smiled before getting up and leaving. Hmm.. not even a hi? Well someone is being a conceded asshole...Or am i way too grumpy?

I sighed and got out of the car seeing his dad going on stage and the boys joining the humongous crowd. I sighed and grabbed Alejandro. "How are we going to leave?" I asked.

"Let's leave a note on the bus." he said and i told Cody we are staying on the bus because i wasn't feeling well. I got a pencil and paper and wrote down saying the truth. I sighed and left it on the driver's seat.

"Let's go, It's already night." I said and we left walking away from the concert into the chilly night air. I didn't shiver but i was still cold. In Juvie it was cold...really cold and if she shivered one of the guard would beat us. But that made stronger. "Alejandro?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." I said

"For what?"

"Coming with me. If i gone alone, it would take me longer and it would've been way harder. "

"Don't mention it, this can be a fun adventure." He said and i smiled at him.

"Shit, it's really cold." I said. "Look that's the house!" I screamed pointing to the huge mansion.

"Race ya." He said and we ran i was ahead of him until he went in front of me. "Hello Senorita!" He screamed and then stopped. I finally caught up to him and looked at Chris' amazing mansion.

I looked over to him and said "I'm scared..well mostly nervous."

"Me too.. Let's just go. The sooner the better." He said and knocked the door. A short black-haired man opened the door. He looked like maybe in his thirties or forties...I'm not good at guessing ages.

"Hello, who are you?" He said

"Umm...We are looking for Chris McLean." I said

"Well, that's me."

"Well, can we talk inside?" Alejandro said with a slight shiver.

"Oh, yeah come in!" He said leading us into a huge house.

Once we got in Alejandro explained the story and Chris just laughed. Wow, he seems like a bigger asshole than Alejandro.

"Whats so funny?" Alejandro asked and Chris laughed more.

"This is classic! I knew my show would do them good!" He said..his show?...Oh he is th-

"Well, are you going to help us?" Alejandro said.

"Hmm.. let me think..no." He said and started laughing again. I saw the sadness of Alejandro's face and i just felt anger...that's it, i'm loaded. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him to the wall.

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T TELL US WHERE THEY ARE I WILL CUT OFF YOUR LITTLE FRIEND DOWN THERE! THEN I WILL CUT OF EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOUR FINGERS AND MAKE YOU EAT IT! I'LL SHAVE YOUR HEAD-"

"NOO!" Chris pleaded "Anything but the hair!"

"Then get your lazy ass moving and give us the location!"I screamed and he nodded running to the nearest computer. I sighed and flopped on the couch next to Alejandro. He looked shocked? "What?" I asked annoyed.

"I didn't think you would do that."

"Well i did."

"You're such a delinquent. I love the way you think." He said and i smiled feeling my cheeks burn a a little.

"Thanks. Yo Chris can we sleep over here tonight!?" " I screamed and Alejandro laughed.

"Yeah! Just don't do anything to my hair. Oh and you two would have to share!" He screamed back. I didn't bother to argue, not because i want to like share a room but because ...i don't know! I looked at Alejandro and he saw the tiredness in my eyes.

"Let's get you off to bed." He said lifting me and bringing me to the nearest guest room.

"Night." I manged to muff out and he laughed laying me on the bed and taking off my shoes. My eyes closed and i felt a pair of warm arms around me.


	13. Chapter 13

_i was sitting on the floor breathing heavily." He doesn't love you. he might be your daddy but who love someone like you?" I don't know who was saying it but i fust felt like i was going to die. _

_"He does love me! I am his-" _

_"Who would love a delinquent? A juvie freak? A goth girl?" _

_"But there's more to me then that!" _

_"Oh i forgot highlight freak. " that thing said causing me to cry. "No real friends no father, leaving your mother to hate you... You just rock at this don't you?" _

_"Leave me alone!" I screamed crying more and more. I felt sick but i don't know. I felt a sharp pain and screamed. _

I woke up suddenly seeing no one around... I was in a guest room?... Oh yeah, I went to the bathroom, showered, dried my hair, and put on clothes. I had ripped Tye dyed short shorts and a white tank top. I put on my usual combat boots and necklace and headed out the room to see Alejandro. I could smell his cologne and it was great.

"I..uhh...Hi." I said and he laughed.

"Not a morning person?"

"No, is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, it is. " He said and chuckled . "Chris gave me the paper of what they look like and where they live."

"Picture? Damn he's good." I said

"But not as good as you." he said and my face turned a light shade of pink. STOP IT ANGEL! HE IS MESSING WITH YOU!

"Uhh..yeah thanks." I said and we started walking out.

"Thanks Chris." I said and hugged him.

"No problem, but you guys better watch it out there. I'm not the one for keeping people safe but it is dangerous out there... especially the areas where they live."

"Ok, Bye." I said and we left.

We started to walk until Alejandro said "Where do they live?"

"Ummm...here." I said handing him the map. "I'm not good with maps or anything. "

"Ha, well, there far but not too far." He said "My dad is closer."

"Ok then your dad it is!" I screamed and he laughed.

"You're in a good mood." he stated and my smile went bigger.

"Yeah! I've waited years to meet my dad and now it's finally going to happen!" I screamed spinning and he laughed.

"I did too."

"Now let's kick up the paste i can't wait!" I said grabbing his arm and walked faster.


	14. Chapter 14

We were halfway there until he stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked

"Why don't we just take a cab?"

"Umm...well they wouldn't stop for us." I stated and he chuckled. He removed his shirt and stood out to get attention for a cab. My mouth slightly dropped... He is soo...No! No! No! A cab hurried over and stopped. Alejandro led me to the car and sat next to me...He was still shirtless. _'Angel, don't look! ' _i told myself

We told the driver where to go and she stopped. "How much?" Alejandro asked

"It's on the house..for you and your mighty body." she said and winked while we got the car. "Oh here's my number." she said giving it to him and driving off. I felt something boil in me but i shook it off when he dropped the paper she gave him to the ground.

"Here's your shirt. "I said giving it to him and he smiled.

"Thanks, see what i gone through to get us here?" He joked and i laughed.

"Yes being shirtless and dealing with a cab driver is soo much work." I said and he laughed.

"Yes, i'm happy you understand. "He said causing the both of us to laugh. "So that's his house?" He asked pointing to the last house on the house was big. I nodded and we walked up to it . He looked scared so i poked him, he smiled.

"Don't be scared." I said and he nodded. At least he had the guts to knock on the door. We waited for a minute and then an older, handsome man came out. Is that him?

"Hello?" He said .

"Umm...we are looking for Alejandro?" I said

"He is inside. Come in." He said and we did what he said.. That guy eyed Alejandro (Jr) for some reason. He led us to the couch and we sat down"Yo AL you got people for you! And one is a cute girl!" he screamed.

EW! Did he just say that? Sorry not my type. This guy came down. Tan skin, green eyes, tall, and a mix of brown hair ...He looked so much like Alejandro. The guy pointed towards us and could feel Alejandro (Jr) shaking.

"Umm...who are you?" He asked and i saw Alejandro (Jr) was frozen. Ok, my time to talk.

"Hi, I am Angel and this is Alejandro .." I said and he smiled . Probably because of the name. "And we are looking for you."

"WHy?"

"Because Alejandro mother is Heather Scotts...Your Alejandro's father..." I said biting my lip and glancing ant Alejandro(jr).

"How do you know i am for sure?"

"Because she has never been with any other man afterwards." Alejandro (Jr) said. "SHe is still in love with you. SHe wishes that the fight or whatever never happened. She loves you -"

"Are you lying?"

"Why would we?"

"Then who is she?" He said pointing at me.

"She is Gwen and this guy Duncan's child. SHe is also looking for her dad. " he said nad i was just scared.

"I-I.." He started but he looked pained. "Get out."

"WHat?" We both asked.

"get out of this house- "

"But dad-"

"Don't call me that! Get out!" He screamed and slammed the door on our faces. I looked at Alejandro who burst in tears. I sat next to him and he cried on my shoulder. I never really saw a guy cry. Well, not around me or whatever. I looked at him as he sobbed.

"My mother was right. He is an asshole." he said and i felt terrible i sighed and rubbed his back. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked

"For putting up with me and for being there this Whole time." He said "SOme people must've died if they had to do that."

"Don't say that! You're an amazing guy." I said and he smiled hugging me.. OH MY GOD HE HUGGED ME! WAHOO!

"Let's go fins your dad." He said and we hoped in the street. The worst thing ever happened.


	15. Chapter 15

I gasped and ran over to him... Alejandro lying on the floor while the car that hit him drove off. "Alejandro?" I asked feeling tears go down my cheeks... What the hell is up with me?

I put his head on his lap and shook him. "Come on Alejandro!" I screamed. "SOMEONE ! HELP!" i screamed. I repeatedly screamed until i saw Alejandro go outside. He looked at me and then ran over.

"What happened?" HE asked

"JUST CALL THE COPS! ANYONE! SAVE HIM!" i screamed at him and he called then.

Next thing i knew we were in the hospital and Alejandro (Jr.) was asleep and i was sitting across from Alejandro... I think im going to call Him Big Al. "Is she happy?" he asked.

"Who?" I asked

"His mother."

"I really don't know her but by the sounds of it... I think she needs you." I said and he sighed.

"I really messed up."

"Yeah, you did." I said..What? He deserved it.

"You must be a real help." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but you deserved it. He went through hell to go and find you but you just turned him away. "

"Your right.." He said and Little Al woke up.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked and he smiled.

"I'm fine. Angel, go and find your dad."

"No, i can't leave you." i said and he laughed.

"I'll be fine. I got my dad, now go. " He commanded

"How will i-"

"I'll just be at the hospital and if anything i'd be at my dads." He said and i hugged him "Your welcome now go!" He added and i left.

I felt scared to be on my own but now i think it's not that bad... Just have to map everything out. Ok...a couple blocks down from the hospital.. This isn't that bad.

I walked down the street and saw the house. I shivered and knocked on the door.


	16. Chapter 16

A man opened the door, He had the same eye color as me, he was tall and his hair was black and shaggy. He had a black V-neck shirt that showed a little of his chest and he had jeans on. "Umm...who are you?" He asked annoyed.

"Are you Duncan? Duncan Matthews?" I asked

"Yes?"

"Oh, i need to talk to you-"

"About?" he asked and i rolled my eyes and he stared at me. "Gwen?"

"Umm...thats my mom." I said and he stared at me. "Which means your my dad.."I said and he sighed.

"Get inside." He said and locked the door behind him. It was a small apartment and i noticed there were several girl things. "Look kid, i don't know what Gwen was thinking when she gave you my name but-"

"Please hear me out first." I said and he sighed followed my him nodding. "Ok, my mom has only been with you! After that fight she had me and before that fight she was going to tell she was pregnant! She decided not to and there you go!"

"I think you should just leave." He said sighing. "And even if i wanted to believe you, i couldn't."

"WHy?"

"I am dating someone-"

"So?"

"Ha, then you obviously haven't met my girlfriend." he said. "What's your name?"

"Angel."

"Why would Gwen name her daughter that?" He asked and i rolled my eyes.

"Because it was a miracle i was born." i said and he looked like he was sorry. "She said i reminded her of an Angel."

"Classic Gwen.. How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

"And you traveled alone?"

"No, my friend came with me but he's in the hospital."

"He? WHy?"

"Yes, he... His name is Alejandro Jr. Scotts. Heather and Alejandro child and he got hit by a car." I said and he stared at me. "Look, i went through hell to get here and find you." I said and i heard the door open. A girl with long brown hair and tan skin walked in and looked confused.

"Duncan who is this?" her voice had a pitchy sound and it was very annoying.

"umm. this is Angel. She came up and-"

"Duncan's my father.' I blurted. What should i say? She started to scream and to be honest i didn't understand a word. Duncan tried to calm her down but glared at me.

"Get out! You ruined everything! I would never like a delinquent like you!" He screamed and i just ran out.


	17. Chapter 17

I sat on the end of the sidewalk crying my eyes out and it started to rain. How cliché. My phone rang and i saw it was Alejandro Jr. "Hello?" I asked

"Hey,Angel, my dad is taking me home.. We really can't pick you up so i was just-"

"Everything is great and i have a ride." I lied and said my good-bye. What am i suppose to say? Well, who cares...I'm just going to go home on my own. The nearest payphone was right infront of his damn house. I rolled my eyes in the thought of my father and use the payphone with the little money i had left over.

"Hello?" I heard my mom's voice. I beamed with happiness just by hearing her voice.

"Mom? Oh, mom i'm so sorry!" I said bursting in tears once more.

"Honey? What happened?" She asked

"Dad is a real ass! Mom, i miss you and i'm coming home and i don't want to see dad ever again." i cried

"Ok, sweatheart...You want me to pick -"

"No, you'll lose your job. I know my way. I'll get a cab."

"And how will you pay the driver?"

"Well, i am right out side of Dad's house..." I said and she laughed

"I love you."

"Me too, i got to go. I have to rob him of money." I said and hung up. I turned and saw him standing there looking at me..._'Aw shit!'_

"Hmm..robb me of my money?" he said and chuckled. "Your more like me than i thought."


	18. Chapter 18

"Hmm..robb me of my money?" he said and chuckled. "Your more like me than i thought."

I turned and saw him smirking at me..."Umm..i was just..uhhh kidding! I mean-"

"Yeah sure you were." He said smiling at me..._'What the hell? Now he's nice?'_

"Whatever..I'm leaving." I snapped. I started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. I turned and glared but he sighed. "What?"

"Look, I'm sorry, that i yelled at you like that...I-I believe you and..I just... I...I've been a terrible father -"

"At least you admit it." I said and he sighed. "It's...It is ok." I said starting at the ground.

"Gwe-I mean your mother still has feelings for me?" He asked _'How typical.' _

"Yeah...she does...a lot." i said and his smile grew ten times bigger.

"I promise you, i will be the best father ever-"

"Well that doesn'-t"

"Oh, i cant wait to see your mother !" He said and i stayed silent "Are you ok?"

"I use to dream of the day, that i'd meet you...And to be honest everything turned on me! The complete opposite happened! I realized that i didn't need you but here i am facing you and yet still nothing is going as i planned but...But i just wanted to meet you.. See who i was always told i was like...I-I...I just expected something else.. Goodbye." I said feeling tears pour.. I probably looked like a mess. I walked further and got headed down the road.

I don't know what to do anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

**A month later **

I sat on my front porch looking for Alejandro, he was supposed to pick me up for our date. I finally got my parents to agree...Yeah, you heard me. I said parents.

Well, the story came that i kinda got lost and he found me and we came back together. I decided to give him a chance, i guess...And i was right.

He really turned like a good dad but he was very loose and he just loves to enforce the bad. My mom is much happier with him around, they are all love dovey together. As long their happy.

I spotted Alejandro and ran over to him. "ALIEEE!" I screamed hugging him and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Haha, come on. We don't wanna be late for out dinner reservations!" He said and kissed me.

"Let's go!"I screamed and grabbed his hands walking down the street with him.

"I love you." He said. He had a face that wasn't sure of what i was going to say.

"I love you too." I said and he smiled. "Race you to dinner!" I screamed and we ran.

Chris McLean even tried getting all the parents back to each other. They went and everybody kinda got close. Alejandro's parents are having dinner over his grandma's house. My parents are hanging out with a lot of other contestants from the show.

I finally decided to watch it and i smiled at all the things they had to do. Haha, to them.

Shit, i lost the race. Oh well.

I guess you can say things are just perfect right now and hopefully they'll stay that way.

We can only hope.

The End


End file.
